32 Ultimate Access
by SpeedBurn
Summary: Stella's day off with Maggie and Connor turns ugly when Frankie shows up. (SMacked - Merrianna)


Chapter Title: Access to Enlightenment (prologue)

Author: Merrianna

Story: Ultimate Access: 00 of ?

Series: _SpeedBurn_: 32

Characters: Stella Bonasera, Mac Taylor, Frankie Mala, Sheldon Hawkes, Danny Messer, Aiden Burn, Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack, Jessica Angell, Sid Hammerback, Johnny Kelly, and Original Characters Maggie, Connor and Sister Anna.

Pairings: Mac/Stella, Danny/Aiden, Don/Jessica

Rating: M: Violence

Summary: Stella's day off with Maggie and Connor turns ugly when Frankie shows up.

Spoiler: Seasons 1 – 2 of _CSI: NY_, most notably the episodes: "Run Silent Run Deep" and "All Access".

Category: Angst, Crime, and Romance; AU

Setting: AU: _SpeedBurn_: New York City: Wednesday, April 26, 2006.

Disclaimer: _CSI: NY_ was created by Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Motion Picture Production (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Productions (2004-2007), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2004-2006), CBS Television Studios (2009-present), Clayton Entertainment, and Jerry Bruckheimer Television. _NYPD Blue_ was created by Steven Bochco and David Milch and produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Fox Television Network, and Steven Bochco Productions. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Note: In the _SpeedBurn_ timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: "Bait" (_Without a Trace_), "Reveille" (_NCIS_), "Lost Son" (_CSI: Miami_), "Bodies in Motion" (_Crime Scene Investigation_), "Summer in the City" (_CSI: NY_), and "In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)" (_Criminal Minds_). Many episodes after those changed are also different. This story is number 32 in the grand scheme. Thank you.

Note: This is deviation of "All Access".

Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

Aiden Burn strode with purpose down the hallway of the Crime Lab; her intent was to finish up her paperwork, and then check in with her partner Danny Messer at the hospital, and then make sure Giovanni was okay. A light in Stella Bonasera's office caught her attention, "Stella, you're still here?" Aiden inquired, as she paused at the senior investigator's office door, a frown of confusion marred the usually pouty countenance.

The curly-haired woman looked up from the finished report on the Moony case. Her green eyes gazed at her colleague blankly for a moment before realization sprang to life in their depths. Stella quickly glanced down at her watch; at the time shown, a grimace of regret passed over the Greek detective's face. "Shit, Anna's going to bend my ear over this one."

Aiden chuckled darkly at the image of the ever independent older woman being afraid of the small nun at St. Basil's. "I didn't think that nuns did that anymore?"

"They don't but old friends do." Stella replied as she grabbed her bag and the large sculpture from her desk, high-heels clicking on the polished tile floor. Down the hallway she turned back, "Aiden, if you see Mac tell him that I'll keep the kids for the night. Just in case you don't see him, I'll leave a message on his cell."

A big grin appeared on Aiden's face as the other woman rushed to make to the elevator door before it closed, even as she made sure that the head of the crime lab wouldn't have to worry about his children. "Sure, Stel. Hey tell, Maggie and Connor, _'hi'_ for me."

"I'll tell them." Stella waved with her free hand at Aiden's parting comment as the elevator doors closed.

xxx

"Should I even ask?" queried a petite brown eyed woman in her mid-thirties wearing a plain white shirt and brown skirt and a cowl covering her blonde hair.

Stella sighed. There really wasn't any excuse for being late to pick up Maggie and Conner; she wouldn't be able twist Anna around her finger, not like Johnny could. Mac never had that problem, most likely because if he was late he'd have called ahead. For some reason Anna didn't buy her explanation as being truthful. The reality was that she really couldn't help the fact that she'd gotten caught up in work, though she been overjoyed to see Frankie it had delayed her leaving on time. She had thought it was sweet that he had felt he needed to apologize about how their last date had ended. She didn't have the heart though to tell him that the sculpture he'd made was a little frightening.

"Now you're gathering wool." Anna's brown eyes seemed to laugh at her friend's apparent distraction.

Stella gave a slight shake of her head, dispelling her previous thoughts, "Sorry, it was a busy night slash day and I had gotten pulled on duty from a date."

Disapproval marred the normally smiling countenance of the nun's face. "Still going out with that Frankie Mala person?"

"Now Sister Anna, Frankie's a nice guy." The green-eyed woman once again defended her current boyfriend.

The blonde snorted not at all impressed with the man that her friend chose to spend time with.

Stella couldn't help laughing, "Now, sister, that isn't very charitable."

The Sister put on an exasperated face, "I'm charitable but that doesn't mean I've lost the ability to see the bad in people or the genuine sincerity in them. Like Johnny. He's someone you can depend on or Detective Taylor."

Stella sighed, having lost count of how many times Anna had said the same thing since Stella'd been pregnant with her son. The sentiment hadn't changed, even though Johnny hadn't been the father and Mac's knowledge or involvement with his son hadn't been until more recently; both men at that time had issues of their own to work through. "Anna, they both have lost loved ones and are not ready to think about a serious relationship. If that's what I'm even looking for."

Anna looked at her friend for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment. "Well I'll just have to keep praying."

"You go ahead and do that." Stella grinned.

The sound of little feet on hard wood announced the arrival of Maggie and Connor Taylor. "Aunt Ella. Mama." They called at the same time, at that point racing over to give Stella's legs and waist hugs.

"Hey, how are my two favorite kids?" She asked after disengaging herself to squat down in front of the curly haired children. The girl was Mac's daughter from Claire, she had dark curls and deep blue eyes which she'd inherited from both her parents. Her personality was all Mac Taylor though. The boy was almost four years old and he was the image of his father with the exception of a complete riot of dark brown curls which had come from her.

Connor smiled, which nearly resembled that of his father's. Stella knew that when the little boy grew up he'd break hearts. "Connor was good today, mama. Glad you're finally here."

Maggie thoughtfully pondered the question before answering. "Other than missing Papa and you. I'm fine. Oh and you were late so I was worried until now."

"Well sometimes people can be a little late, but how about I promise that the next time I'm running late I'll call. Ok." Stella pulled the little girl into a hug. The green eyed woman had to remind herself that Maggie wasn't yet settled, which meant she needed to take extra care about her actions towards the child.

"Me too, Mama." Connor squirmed his way into the embrace.

Anna chuckled. "You and those two fine men have your hands full with these two tykes as well as Corrinne and Sean when they're around."

"Maybe. But they're worth it." Stella stood keeping a hand in each of the kids. "Say goodbye to Sister Anna."

"Bye Sister Anna." The two repeated in chorus.

xxx

As Stella got the two kids into the vehicle she made sure that the sculpture, which Frankie made, was covered and well out of sight.

As they drove to Stella's apartment, she began to contemplate what they could do in the time they'd have. Stella felt bad that there was so little time left of their day in which to do the usual games and other fun things that had become their ritual. "Hey, how about we bake some cookies?" She looked into the rearview mirror waiting for a reply which wasn't long in coming, at least from the little boy.

"Yeah, mama." Little hands clapped with enthusiasm over the idea.

It took a bit longer for the curly haired girl to say anything. "Papa doesn't usually like it when we eat sweets."

"That's just because he doesn't want you to rot out your teeth. I promise that your papa won't mind just this once. Especially if the both of you get to tell him about it on the phone and you both promise to brush your teeth afterward." It was just like the little girl to consider her father's feelings before doing anything. It was as though she didn't want to inadvertently break the rules just in case Mac might decide that he didn't want her after all.

Maggie considered what Stella said, "Alright, Aunt Ella. Let's make cookies. But what kind are we making?"

Stella grinned at the look on the little girl's face that reminded her of an expression she'd seen on Mac occasionally. The brunette detective had always thought it was cute, not that she'd tell her boss that.

"How about chocolate chip?" The treat was something that they didn't get very often; Mac was pretty strict about the type of foods that the children ate on a daily basis. Stella figured that these were extenuating circumstances.

There was an excited yell from the back that had Stella grinning as she steered the vehicle down her street and quickly took a parking space before a one of the many other cars could. They took a quick trip to the store on the corner and in which both children wanted to help carry the groceries back. Stella also grabbed the few items left in the vehicle before they all head up to her apartment.

"Maybe we should call Papa before it gets too late." Maggie said as she put her bag of groceries in the kitchen.

Stella smiled at the little girl's so intense manner that was so much like her father. "All right, Maggie. Are we going to use your cell phone or mine?" Unlike other kids her age with the devices, Maggie took its use seriously only using it for contacting her dad and for emergencies.

"Um... Let's use yours Aunt Ella. I don't want papa to think that something is wrong." The girl's expression was one of worry for her father.

Stella hid her own concern for Mac's daughter who still, after the last few months, rarely acted like the nine year old that she was. The disturbed woman who had taken Maggie as a baby had raised her to be a little lady Marine, with strict rules and punishments which made her wary of doing anything that even mildly resembled being naughty.

The green-eyed woman took out her cell phone and pressed Mac's number on her speed dial. Stella couldn't help the thrill that went through her when she heard her partner's voice as he said her name, "Stella."

"Hey, Mac. I've got a couple of little people who would like to talk to their papa." Stella mentally scolded herself at the breathiness of her voice.

"Really, and here I thought they'd forgot about me completely since this morning. As this is the first call I've gotten." There was tired amusement in his tone.

Stella flushed with embarrassment, "You talked to Aiden."

A chuckle followed her statement, "Stella, for as long as I've known you, you've hardly ever been late. It just means that you're human with the rest of us mortals."

"Hhhm... Well this normal human has a colossal task which is clamoring to talk to you." Stella watched the eager faces of his children even as she joked with Mac.

Stella received another laugh with his reply, "All right."

Stella handed the cell phone to Maggie who held it to both her and Connor's ears to hear their father and that he'd be able to listen to both of them together.

The curly haired detective could only hear one-side of the conversation but even that was amusing as Connor made up for his sister's subdued personality with over-the-top antics.

At some point in the call Maggie gave a beaming smile that would have melted Mac's heart if he'd been there. Stella was sorry that she didn't have a camera at hand for one of Maggie's infrequent childish displays. It would have been nice for the man to see his daughter actually having fun.

Maggie nodded at something her father said before saying goodbye. "Yes, papa. Love you too."

"Connor too, Papa." Connor answered in his high pitch voice. Stella had to wonder when it would deepen, then scolded herself for even thinking about accelerating her baby boy's growth.

"Here, Aunt Ella. Papa wants to talk to you again." The pretty brunette youngster pulled Stella from her inner musing by handing over the cell phone.

Taking it from the child's small hand Stella held the receiver to her ear. "Mac."

"Stella, do you really plan to make cookies with those two? I mean Maggie should be okay but Connor... isn't he a little young?" Concern and amusement were mixed into his deep baritone.

Stella feigned hurt in her voice, "So, I'm guessing you're not worried about the sugar but if Connor's going to get hurt or make a mess in the process?"

"Ahm... You got me, Stella." There was a pause that had the slender woman speculating what was going through her boss's mind and if it was something to be concerned about. Before she could inquire Mac's tired, teasing voice came across the receiver, "Just make sure they don't eat too many cookies or you'll regret it. And I don't mean that I'll be upset but two small stomachs will most likely be."

"I promise. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Though Danny's going to need support for a while."

Stella sighed sadly, "Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Stella."

After listening to Mac's exhausted voice, Stella knew it had been a good thing that it'd been her turn with Maggie and Connor. Mac had too much to deal with trying to prove that Danny wasn't a killer and with Danny's brother Louie haven being beaten, topping it off with going after Sonny Sassone, without having to worry about his own kids.

The curly haired woman quickly made the three of them dinner, setting everything out so they could eat. Stella was starved since the last time she'd eaten was about ten hours before.

She quickly sat down and began eating her meal with a ravenousness appetite. Stella had in short time finished. She was a little embarrassed by her lack of manners but it had been a long day and she'd been starved. Maggie and Conner had yet to start their own food having been watching the curly haired detective wolf down her own.

Maggie let out a stifled giggle as she started digging into her own. Conner, not so well mannered, called his mother on her behavior. "Mama, supposed to eat slowly." Maggie's eyes went wide at Conner's seeming back talking.

Stella wanted to reassure the little girl but didn't know how without embarrassing her. So she answered her son, not chiding him about his admonishment towards her, "Sorry, Conner but Mama was very hungry."

Conner unlike other children his age let the incident drop, focusing back on shoveling his food into his own mouth.

Maggie only stared a moment, looking unsure whether to continue eating or defend her brother, in case Stella decided to suddenly pounce with a punishment for the little boy's imprudence. When it didn't appear likely that the scenario would materialize she relaxed and went back to eating.

Stella slowly let out the breath she had been holding as she saw the crisis pass. She waited until both children looked to be halfway finished before getting up, "Well, seeing as I'm done, I'll be excusing myself from the table."

"Connor too." Conner insisted.

Stella was having none of that, "Oh no Connor. You need to finish what's on your plate."

The boy's lower lip protruded out in the beginning of a pout.

"Pouting is not going change my mind, Mr. Taylor. I'll be in the other room when you're both ready to make cookies." Stella wandered into the living room with a glass of wine, though she could hear the two finishing their dinner which comprised of the scraping noise of their utensils on their plates. She smiled knowing that the two wouldn't argue for a few minutes. The large clothed-covered statue caught her eye as she remembered what her boyfriend had said his inspiration was.

Sitting down with her lap top Stella quickly check the Internet on the origin 'Aresanob' which was the name for the sculpture that Frankie had made for her.

"Conner, don't mush your green beans." Maggie's scolding voice traveled to where Stella sat.

Sighing a little, Stella projected her voice back to the little dining area where the kids were sitting. "Conner?"

"Yes mama. If Connor don't eat veggie-tables. Connor can't make cookies." Stella could hear the pout in her son's tone but ignored it.

She looked back to what she was working on: the search came up blank and asked if she'd spelt it right and offered a different spelling. Stella frowned wondering why the spelling seemed familiar until she recognized it as her last name backwards. Only one site came up. She clicked on the blue underlined word. Her frown deepened and she moved the mouse clicking on the site.

"Oh, my god." she whispered. As the video played before her eyes, the sight of herself and her boyfriend in bed together on the internet stunned the normally street-wise woman. In one moment Stella thought that someone was trying to blackmail them until the brown eyes of Frankie Mala almost looked right through her from the video. He most certainly knew that a camera was there.

"Mama?" the little voice of her son broke through her shocked state.

Quickly Stella shut down the window. "Yes, Connor baby."

"Maggie and I are ready to make cookies now." Giggles followed as the two children could be heard putting their dishes into the sink.

Swallowing the disgust that seemed to want to choke her Stella got up and went into the kitchen. Out of all the thoughts swirling in her head one was the loudest. _'Sister Anna was right. Frankie was slime.'_

xxx

Continued in Chapter One: (when written)


End file.
